Tengo un deber contigo
by Prascovi
Summary: Neji y Hinata son castigados por Hiashi Hyuuga,.Aviso:Castigo Corporal,azotes,spanking.


Tengo un deber contigo

El viento empujaba los verdes árboles de Konoha, que hacían caer múltiples hojas descoloridas y ya secas, indicando de esta forma que se aproximaba el otoño.

En la residencia Hyuuga había un intenso ambiente de entrenamiento, afuera de su hermoso patio, en el que se encontraban Hinata y su primo Neji.

Desde que el resentimiento de Neji hacia la rama principal se había desvanecido, el entrenaba con Hinata, Hanabi y su tío Hiashi, casi todo el tiempo, vivían prácticamente como una familia con el resto del clan.

Aquel día se mostraba tranquila y apacible casi toda la aldea, con excepción de aquel lugar, en el que ambos primos estaban prestando su máximo esfuerzo en cada ataque, Neji cuidando desde luego su fuerza y apoyando a Hinata en lo que fuera necesario, los dos tenían en aquellos días una buena relación.

-"Hinata-sama, insisto en que debería colocar las piernas en posición en momento del impacto"-indicó Neji.

-"Lo…lo siento"-se disculpó Hinata-"lo olvidé".

Hinata activó energéticamente su Byakugan, tomo impulso e intentó atacar frenéticamente el hombro de Neji, este sencillamente la esquivó y le dio un pequeño tope en el brazo derecho. Hinata perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-"Hinata-sama!, ¿se encuentra bien?

Hinata se levantó dándole a ver a su primo que no había sido nada, pero notoriamente había hecho un movimiento en falso.

-"Quizás deberíamos descansar un poco"-aconsejó Neji.

-"No, estoy bien."

Hinata no quería molestar a Neji, quería demostrarle que era lo suficientemente buena para entrenar con el. Se colocó nuevamente en posición de ataque y cuando estaba lista para atacar, apareció su padre.

-"Padre"

-"Hiashi-sama"

-"Los quiero a los dos aquí inmediatamente."

Por el tono de voz del señor Hyuuga, era lógico que se trataba de algo importante. Los chicos nos perdieron el tiempo y corrieron a su encuentro.

-"¿Que sucede padre?"

Se iba a disponer a hablar, pero se detuvo cuando se percató de que Hanabi estaba cerca.

-"Sal de aquí, Hanabi."

La pequeña niña salió corriendo dejando a su padre, a su hermana y a su primo a solas. Esto hizo que los niños se sintieran mas nerviosos.

-"Saben porque los llamé, si es que salteémonos las excusas y vayamos directamente a la disciplina".

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso padre?"-preguntó Hinata con voz apagada.

-"Me refiero a ti Hinata y a tus últimos resultados en misiones de rango C."

Al oír esto, Hinata comenzó a mover sus manos como lo solía hacer pero mucho mas nerviosa. Sintió deseos de correr, pero sabía que su padre bruscamente la detendría.

-"Pero, salvo por tus lamentables resultados, resultados que aparte dan vergüenza, tú Neji, no la has protegido con es debido en las misiones que les han tocado juntos ¿has olvidado que tienes un deber?"

-"No señor, discúlpeme".-dijo Neji tristemente.

Hiashi cerró los ojos por una décima de segundo y luego les indicó que lo siguieran. Ambos sabían bien a donde se dirigían.

En cierto lugar de la enorme casa de los Hyuuga, llegaron a una de las habitaciones de ceremonias y celebraciones, bastante amplia y cómoda con solo una mesa y dos sillas de madera. Arriba de toda aquella sala había una ilustración que mostraba el ojo blanco y antiguas tradiciones del mismo.

Solo llegaron a la puerta, porque Hiashi se detuvo y esto los obligó a hacer lo mismo.

-"Tu primero Hinata"-ordenó y se corrió para que la niña entrara-"Espera aquí, Neji".

Dicho esto corrió la puerta. Neji se quedo ahí, inmóvil mirando la puerta cerrada. Conocía muy bien esa habitación, y no solo por las múltiples actividades que ahí se realizaban, si no porque propiamente ahí era donde su tío castigaba a sus hijas, incluso a el, en esos días y cuando era mas pequeño. Solo que Hiashi decía que a las niñas se les castigaba en privado, mientras que a los hombres en el acto, si era posible. Pero, esa vez no lo había azotado ahí mismo y mandado a Hinata a esperar en esa misma sala, lo más probable era que le tenía un panorama más interesante que solo la mano o el cinturón.

Unos segundos después se comenzaron a oír ruidos de algo que tomaba impulso y caía estruendosamente sobre la piel desnuda, duró el continuo sonido unos minutos y luego de un rato se unieron los sollozos de Hinata, débiles pero claros, Neji estaba asustado, pero era porque sabia que su experiencia sin duda seria mucho peor, como la había sido siempre.

Cuando los golpes cesaron, se oyó un sonido distinto, de que algo cambiaba de posición, el castigo de Hinata seguramente había concluido y ahora seria su turno.

Se abrió la puerta, dejando salir a Hinata llorando, Hiashi miro a Neji y le hizo un ademán de que ingresara, el chico obedeció y se volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Neji estuvo adentro miro a su tío esperando ver el instrumento con el que sería castigado. Hiashi en esos momentos guardaba el cepillo de madera que acababa de usar con Hinata el cajón de la mesa, y sacaba una gruesa correa de cuero que Neji jamás había visto.

-"Sobre la mesa y con los pantalones abajo."

Neji avanzó hacia donde estaba ubicada la mesa y se bajo el pantalón dejando a la vista de su tío su blanca retaguardia. Hiashi los miro, y consideró que debía estar a la altura de los talones. Ante esto, Neji se ruborizó completamente.

-"Agáchate"-ordenó Hiashi, dispuesto a actuar.

Después del transcurso de unos segundos fueron llegando los correazos, uno tras otro, insoportables e intensos, Neji no podía creer como no los recordaba, aunque lo más probable es que hubiera sido porque casi todas las azotainas que había recibido de su tío en el pasado habían sido con la mano, el dolor era increíblemente distinto.

Neji deseaba rotundamente aguantar hasta el final del castigo sin quejarse, pero le seria imposible. Su tío estaba presionándole la espalda contra la mesa, obligándolo a mantenerse agachado, solo podía apretar los dientes y aguantar.

Tras una pequeña pausa, Hiashi acarició un poco las nalgas ya rojas de su sobrino, al borde la las lagrimas; cuándo la paliza continuó ya no pudo mas y gruesas gotas comenzaron a brotar con ganas de sus blancos ojos.

Hiashi y el padre de Neji, Hizashi eran físicamente tan parecidos que Neji no podía evitar imaginárselo a el castigándolo, cosa que lo emocionó aún mas.

Después de un buen rato, mucho mas largo que el que había estado Hinata ahí, los insoportables azotes concluyeron.

Hiashi le ordeno a Neji que estuviera diez minutos en le rincón de la sala con el pantalón abajo; la humillación no podía ser peor.

-"Puedes vestirte, se acabó, has sido muy valiente"-dijo Hiashi.

-"¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? ¿Acabar con mi autoestima hasta que ya no sea el orgullo del clan? ¿y así lo pueda ser su hija?"

-"Te equivocas, lo que quiero es que entiendas, que comprendas que mi hermano me dio una responsabilidad contigo, y la voy a cumplir, jamás me dijo que tomara tu educación y deberes a la ligera. Se que no te puedo pedir que me veas así, pero para mi, tu eres un miembro del clan Hyuuga, así es, pero también eres joven, y yo soy responsable de ti, te guste o no. Cuando tengas hijos lo entenderás."

Neji no pudo responder a nada más y salió de la habitación, también de la casa, necesitaba estar solo, pero antes de salir, Hanabi amablemente le regalo un poco de medicina para que usara, había olvidado que la pecunia Hanabi también vivía bajo mucha presión, no solo el y Hinata.


End file.
